Love, Family and Dirty Dancing
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: In this one shot, Baby and Johnny meet with Lisa and her family and discover a connection to Johnny's past.


**I don't own any characters. Dirty Dancing and Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights belong to Lionsgate.**

 **I decided to bring in Marco from the remake, because I felt that Lisa would get married and I wanted her to end up with someone nice.**

 **Even though I find the remake and the sequel lacking.**

* * *

It had been many years since Baby now called Frances had met Johnny. Even though the Catskills had faded from the memories of modern day, Frances and Johnny's romance had not! Despite the fact that they were now middle aged, Baby and Johnny could still dance dirty.

In fact, Johnny and Baby had opened a dance studio in the former home of Kellerman's.

"It's such a tragedy that Kellerman's went out of business." Baby muttered as she swept up the floor of the dance studio. "When the bill that ended legal discrimination was passed, little did anyone know that would be start of the end of the Catskill resorts?" She added.

"Still, at least we're still together." Johnny added as he entered the room. The tall strong handsome dance instructor strutted over to Baby and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Baby grinned as she allowed herself to lean back against his chest. Johnny always made her feel so safe. Then he added "I can't believe your sister and her family are coming over today."

Baby thoughts than wandered towards Lisa, she had always been content to be a stay at home wife and mother. However, instead of marrying a doctor like her family expected her too, she married Marco, the son of Tito Suarez.

 _Thank goodness for Loving vs. Virgina._ Baby thought to herself. _Otherwise, things would've been much harder for their family._ She added.

Then she pulled herself out of her thoughts as she and Johnny hurried to get ready for Lisa and Marco's arrive and make their home as presentable as possible.

Soon, the Castles had gotten their home cleaned up in no time at all.

As Baby and Johnny waited for Lisa and Marco to arrive, Baby thought back to how her honeymoon.

* * *

 _It was the year 1979 and the Castles were newly married and still young. They decided to spend the honeymoon in the Kellerman's since that was where they first met. As they arrived at Kellerman's front entrance, they noticed something different about the place._

 _As the valet's gathered their stuff, they were greeted by Neil, himself._

" _Neil, hi." Baby greeted politely._

" _Hello, Francis or should I say Mrs. Castle." Neil greeted cheerfully, but Baby quickly noticed that he seemed nervous._

" _Are you alright?" Baby asked._

" _Yeah, I'm fine." Neil replied. "It's just that Kellerman's is losing business ever since hotels started allowing Italians and Jews to stay at them. Not to mention trips to Europe are all the rage."_

 _Upon hearing that Kellerman's was suffering, both Baby and Johnny felt saddened to learn that Kellerman's was suffering more than ever._

 _Then Baby was brought out of her thoughts as Neil asked "How was the wedding?"_

" _It was amazing." Baby replied with a dreamy smile on her face._

" _I can't believe that you converted to Judaism." Neil said to Johnny in a tone of amazement._

 _Johnny grinned as he replied "It was easy, I wasn't really anything anyway."_

 _Sometime later, Baby and Johnny were walking around Kellerman's._

" _It feels so strange to be back as a guest and not as an employee." Johnny muttered._

 _Baby grinned as she and Johnny walked around the resort. As they continued on their walk, Baby noticed that there were fewer people at Kellerman's than she remembered._

' _Oh dear.' Baby thought to herself. Then she suddenly heard Johnny call out "Baby, Baby, they're here."_

* * *

Baby blinked as she found herself back in her home/dance studio as Lisa, Marco and their three children rang the doorbell.

At once, both Baby and Johnny hurried over to the door, opened and greeted Lisa, Marco, their family and their daughter's boyfriend with "How have you been?"

"We're good. How have you guys been?" Marco asked as he shook hands with Johnny.

"We've been doing fine." Baby replied as Lisa, Marco and their kids entered the house.

"I still don't understand why you and Johnny never had kids." Lisa remarked both offhandedly and I sensitively.

Baby and Johnny frowned. Baby always hated that question, simply put having children just wasn't for her and Johnny especially not when there were too many people in the world already. Still, some people thought that they were wired and wouldn't leave it alone.

"It just wasn't for us." Johnny quickly replied sensing his wife's uneasy over the issue.

"Too bad because children are worth it in my opinion." Lisa replied dismissively.

"Anyway, How's the dance studio coming along?" Marco asked as he quickly changed the subject.

"It's going fine, we have a steady stream of customers and clients." Johnny replied.

"It's too bad that Kellerman's had to close up." Marco stated in a sad tone.

"At least, we'll always have our memories of this place." Baby lamented.

"Anyway, can I get you guys any refreshments?" Johnny offered.

"Gladly, I'll take some tea." Lisa replied while Marco said "No thanks."

As Johnny hurried to the kitchen to get the kettle ready, Lisa turned to her younger sister and said "I heard you've finally managed to start helping third world countries like you always wanted."

Baby smiled as she said "And it's all thanks to the wonderful little invention known as the internet."

"What's the name of your company again?" Lisa asked.

"It's called 'with a helping hand' and it can be reached either by phone, the web and every form of social media known to man." Baby explained.

"What do you again?" Lisa's daughter, Isabella asked. She was a beautiful young biracial of 23 who was in college getting her Ph. D.

"We raise enough money to send food and aid to any war torn area or places that have affected by disaster that need it." Baby explained.

"How do you raise the money?" Isabella asked.

"Sometimes through the internet or good old fashioned fundraising." Johnny added.

"I didn't think I could find people who would be interested in what we were doing but I did." Baby muttered.

"Don't ever self-doubt yourself, Baby." Johnny stated.

"You still let him call you 'Baby' even after you told the rest of us to stop?" Lisa asked.

"Johnny's different, he's the only exception." Baby replied in a playful manner.

"How are things going with your business Marco?" Johnny asked, changing the subject.

"Things are going fine, the music shop is kicking and screaming." Marco replied.

At once, all the adults burst into laughter.

"What instruments do your customers buy the most?" Baby asked.

"They tend to buy drums and guitars. They're all the rage these days." Marco replied.

"You can mimic the sounds of interments on the I-Phones and Smart-Phones, but they're not as good as the real thing." Isabella stated as she took a sip.

"You said it." Baby agreed.

* * *

Sometime later, the whole family was sitting down at the dinner table.

"Aside from our businesses going well, is anything exciting happening with you guys?" Baby wondered.

"Well, I did go and see a new movie." Isabella replied.

"What movie?" Johnny wondered.

"A romantic comedy called _The Big Sick."_ Isabella answered.

"I heard of that, Johnny and I went to see that over the summer." Baby stated.

"Meanwhile, my friends and I went to see the latest _Fast and Furious_ movie." Isabella younger brother, Valentino spoke up. Like his sister, Valentino had a light brown tone.

"What are you studying?" Baby asked.

"I'm studying to be a doctor." Valentino answered.

"What type of doctor are you planning to be?" Johnny asked.

Valentino pauses for a moment before he answered "I think I want to be a neurosurgeon."

"Why that?" Johnny wondered as he took a bite out of his chicken.

Valentino thought over his answer before he said "It's one of the most challenging fields in medicine to be a part of and I always enjoyed a challenge."

Feeling curious, Baby asked "How challenging are your classes?"

"Very." Was all Valentino has to say before he took a sip of water.

Turning towards Isabella, Baby asked "What college do you attend again?"

Isabella smiled as she replied "I go to Mount Holyoke."

Baby let out a gasp of delight as she pulled her niece into a hug as she said "I'm an Alumni there!"

Now it was Isabella's turn to gasp in shock as she turned towards her mom and said "Why didn't you tell me that Aunt Frances went to Mount Holyoke?"

Lisa shrugged as she answered "It just didn't seem like a big deal at time."

"Even when our Isabella got into Mount Holyoke?" Marco questioned.

Lisa once again shrugged her shoulders as she took a bite out of her salad.

Changing the subject, Baby asked "Isabella, how did you and Diego met?"

At her aunt's words, Isabella cheeks turned bright red as Diego said "We met at Holyoke."

"So, How long as your family been in this country?" Baby asked.

Diego replied "While my father's side of the family comes from Cuba and has only been here since the 60s, my mother's side comes from this country and they're White Angeo-Saxon-Protestants and they been here since the Mayflower."

As he finished speaking, Johnny looked at Isabella and asked "Have you met Diego's parents yet?"

At once, a happy grin spread over Isabella's face as she nodded her head.

"What are their names?" Baby added.

"Katy and Javier." Isabella answered.

At the sound of the names, a look of recognition appeared on Johnny's face as he said "Wait a minute, I think I know the mom."

"You do?" Baby wondered.

"Yeah, before I started working at Kellerman's, I was working at a nice apartment in Cuba…" Johnny started to say, but all of Lisa's family interrupted with "You were in Cuba?"

"It was before Fedel Castro took it over." Johnny said dismissively before he continued to with "I was hired to teach some wealthy Americans who were living in Cuba how to dance and I met a high school girl named Katy Miller…."

Then Diego interrupted with "Miller's my mother's name. This is crazy! I got to call my mom!"

With that he whipped out his cell phone and called his mom. A few seconds later, Diego's mom answered with "Diego, hi. Is everything okay?"

Diego said "Mom, you're not going to believe this, but Isabella's Uncle is the same dance instructor you met in Cuba."

"Hi, Katy or should I call you Mrs. Suarez now?" Johnny announced as Diego put his cell on speaker.

"Hey. That's my name." Lisa added in a playful tone.

On the other end, Katy Suarez became quiet with shock before she added "Johnny? Is that you?"

Johnny gave a sheepish grin as he added "Guilty as charged."

* * *

Several weeks later, Baby and Johnny were on their way to Javier and Katy's Home in Florida with Isabella and Diego.

"Can you believe we're going all the way to Florida?" Baby questioned as she, Johnny, Isabella and Diego took their seats.

"You never been to Florida, Aunt Frances?" Isabella asked as she buckled herself.

An embarrassed Baby shook her head 'Yes' as she, Johnny and Diego were buckling up their own belts.

Diego then changed the subject with "You're going to love it! There's warm beaches, blue skies, great music and happy people."

Sometime later as the group got off the plane, they looked for Diego's parents, Javier and Katey. A few seconds later, Diego spotted a couple waving towards them.

"Mom! Dad!" Diego cried with joy as he started to run towards them.

Upon seeing their son, the gray-haired Javier and Katey rushed towards him and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Mijo!" Javier said as Katey added "How have you been my baby boy?"

Diego felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment as Baby, Isabella and Johnny were all trying not to laugh.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend's Aunt and Uncle." Diego added as he quickly changed the subject. Then he playfully added "I believe you and future in-law Johnny have already met."

Upon seeing each other, Katey and Johnny looked at each other as recognition took over their faces. As they started to talk to each other, Javier suddenly interrupted with "Wait a minute, what do you mean future in-laws?"

Diego grinned as he pulled out a small black box in his right pocket.

Baby, Isabella, Javier, Johnny and Katey all gasped in shock and delight as Diego got down on one knee and said "Isabella...will you marry me?"

As Isabella got tears in her eyes, Baby, Johnny, Javier and Katey became dimly aware that the entire airport plaza was staring at them.

After a moment of silence, Isabella nodded her head as she said "Yes."

At once, the whole airport plaza began to cheer as Diego slipped the ring on Isabella's finger.

While Javier and Katey looked at each other in shock, Baby and Johnny just looked at each other with pride and remembrance to Johnny's own proposal...

 _It was a starry night and Johnny was leading Baby up the mountain._

" _Look at how beautiful the night sky is." Baby sated with awe as she looked up at the night sky._

" _Yes, but it's nowhere near as beautiful as you." Johnny replied back with a playful tone._

 _Than a few seconds later, Johnny got to the ground one knee and took Baby's hand and said "Baby, will you marry me?"_

 _Baby got tears in her eyes as she said "Yes."_

 _As Johnny slipped the ring on her finger, he suddenly said "Baby? Baby? Are you okay?"_

Baby blinked as she left her flashback and came back to reality, a reality where she was back at the airport watching her niece and her boyfriend passionately kissing in front of a cheering crowd.

* * *

Sometime later, all three couples were sitting in the living room making plans for the wedding.

"When would you like the wedding to be?" Katey asked Isabella and Diego.

"I don't yet but the one thing that both Isabella and I agree on that we would like Aunt Frances and Uncle Johnny to give us dance lessons." Diego answered.

At his words, both Baby and Johnny felt touched and knew that no matter what happened everything would work out for the best.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review**


End file.
